


Patience

by bzx93



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the mall leads to a passionate exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

The mall was bustling with shoppers enjoying their weekend afternoon. Food court employees called out enticing menu items to be sampled, just barely head above the unintelligible conversations of strangers that overlapped one another. Jihoon and Taeil walked leisurely side by side past store after store, caught up in their own conversation.  
“But why wouldn't you let me ask Jiho if he wanted to come too?” plead Jihoon, raising his eyebrows at Taeil. Taeil shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Well, first of all, we'd be here all day knowing him. And second, I really just... I want to be here with you.”  
The taller of the two's cheeks flushed a soft pink hue, his heart twinging.  
“Ah, I see.” Jihoon replied with a small grin. “Hey, don't you like this store?” He asked, pointing to an exotic pet store.  
“Mmm? Oh, yeah,” Taeil's eyes brightened as he noticed all the beautifully colored fish that darted back and forth in a tank on display just behind a glass window. Jihoon encouraged Taeil to go in, nudging him with his shoulder.  
“Go ahead, I don't have anywhere to be.” Giving him a thankful grin, Taeil entered and wasted no time making his way to the aquatic animals section of the store. There were rows and rows of open tanks that went on for a few hundred feet or so, all stocked full of the most unique looking sea life Jihoon had ever seen. Taeil was completely engrossed, stopping by each tank to spend an ample amount of time marveling at its contents. One tank in particular grabbed his attention, it held a lone, coral-colored octopus. He couldn't help but step closer and stare at the creature as it floated slowly from one corner of the tank to the other.  
Jihoon observed the older man's obvious look of fascination and felt a blissful sensation in his chest. Taking advantage of Taeil's preoccupation with the octopus, Jihoon moved as inconspicuously as possible to close the distance between them and slipped his hand into his friend's, interlacing their fingers. As soon as he'd done so, Taeil froze, turning his head to look at Jihoon. All Jihoon did in response was give him a tender smile, gently squeezing his hand. Grinning timidly, Taeil went back to admiring the octopus, doing the best he could to not let Jihoon see how nervously excited he was.  
The pair visited each tank for the rest of their time there, sneaking in playful touches. Back hugs by the clown fish, delicate but fleeting kisses in front of the angelfish, even the swift motion of a hand darting underneath a shirt to brush against the supple, warm skin underneath. Soon they reached the last tank full of tiny peppermint shrimp, still hand in hand. Jihoon looked about aimlessly when he caught sight of an aisle of various items to stock aquariums with. The contents didn't interest him, but the absence of any sales associates and a security camera gave him an idea.  
“Hey, follow me,” he whispered into Taeil's ear, already leading him over around the other side of the aisle without waiting for him to get out a word of protest. Looking left, then right, Jihoon then pushed Taeil against the back wall of the store and placed both of his hands on either side of the other's face, bringing their lips together. Taeil's chest rose as he took in a deep breath and fell as he let it out, sighing in elation. Teasingly, Jihoon sucked on Taeil's lower lip as they kissed, earning him a coy laugh from the shorter man.  
“Don't get ahead of yourself...” Warned Taeil, grabbing Jihoon by the belt loops of his jeans and pulling him forward quickly so that their bodies touched.  
“Look who's talking,” Countered the other incredulously. “Let's go home and finish this.”  
“No,” Taeil began, lowering his voice to just a murmur, “I just want you to wonder what I'll look like as I come until we do.” Who knew how long that would be? For Taeil, it had to be long enough so that when they returned, Jihoon wouldn't be able to wait until they got to the bedroom.  
“C'mon, I don't have anywhere to be.” Coaxed Taeil, taking Jihoon's hand and leading him to the store's exit.

-  
Taeil's hope of Jihoon's composure unraveling early as soon as they returned to their apartment was wonderfully fulfilled. Jihoon pinned him against the front door as he shut it, kissing him while he yanked open his shirt, plastic buttons popping off haphazardly onto the floor. At the same time, Taeil went to work unbuckling Jihoon's belt and pulling down the zipper of his jeans, pushing them down as far as he could. Jihoon interrupted him by swatting his hands away and leading him to the long couch in their living room, laying him down onto his back.  
Taeil's heartbeat quickened while he watched Jihoon pull his own shirt up over his head, not caring where it drifted off to. Each shaking breath expelled drew them both farther into their arousal, heightening their excitement. Jihoon sat atop Taeil's hips, his long legs on either side of his body. Not once breaking eye contact, he placed his hands on Taeil's firm pectorals and dug his fingers into them, biting down on his lip as he then pulled his hands down the length of Taeil's body. The subtle dips of Taeil's sculpted abdominal muscles passed under Jihoon's fingers as they moved lower until they came to halt just above the other man's jeans.  
Jihoon scooted back some to allow himself room to undo the front, then boldly palming Taeil's cock through his dark blue boxers. That action set something off inside Taeil and he suddenly pushed Jihoon off, nearly knocking him to the ground. He removed the rest of his clothes and pulled Jihoon back on top of him, working the younger man's jeans all the way off and kicking them away.  
The sex that followed was the roughest, wildest kind that Jihoon had experienced with Taeil. It was a completely new side of Taeil that flat out shocked him, but complaining wasn't something that crossed his mind. Even though Taeil allowed Jihoon to take him, he was by all means the one in control. Jihoon had been giving Taeil pleasure while on top only for so long until Taeil had decided in his mind that he was going to ride Jihoon, and he did so in such a way that sent Jihoon into a tailspin.  
Taeil kissed him with a kind of longing that couldn't be described in words, all Jihoon knew was that in those moments of intimacy he knew Taeil was only one he wanted. Jihoon held out the best he could so that he could see Taeil climax before he himself did and this time around, his patience granted him a sight so stunning he could have sworn he was dreaming. Eyes shut tightly, mouth agape from which a cry of satisfaction came, a body glistening slightly in the dim light from sweat. Jihoon quickly found himself eliciting a low moan as his climax followed.  
Neither of them bothered to move to the bedroom afterward, they simply laid with each other on the couch as they let their bodies and minds gradually recover.


End file.
